


Sellswords Fashion Show

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Costumes, Drow, Fanservice, Gen, Sexy, men in lingerie, scantily-clad men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: Artwork featuring Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle wearing atypical outfits (atypical for them). Some done for requests, others just because.NSFWish: contains images of scantily-clad men.





	Sellswords Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Concept art from my Sellswords Dress-up Game...
> 
> ...is what I'd like to say. XD Unfortunately I've got too much on my plate to do that, much as I'd like to. >_>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis modeling underwear. Color version and line art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is drawing body hair one strand at a time. x_x
> 
> Today, I revisited a drawing from a year ago. I'd started a silly project in which Artemis and Jarlaxle would model silly men's underwear that they wouldn't normally wear (ok, maybe Jarlaxle would if he had access to them). This one is based on some undies with an incredibly long name: the "Jack Adams Men's Footballer Lace-Up Jockstrap". I couldn't resist drawing my fav in it. :D

**Author's Note:**

> For more content (including art and other goodies) related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! https://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com/
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
